<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Guys Have A Plan™ by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710993">When The Guys Have A Plan™</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien's such a dork, Adrinette April 2020, Episode: s02 Gigantitan, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Life Swap, Model Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Rewrite, but the boys are amazing and they're just trying to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and the guys come up with a plan for Adrien to ask Marinette out, but of course, it goes horribly wrong.</p><p>Written for Day 17: Life Swap for Adrinette April.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Guys Have A Plan™</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a rewrite of Gigantitan, but with Adrien and Marinette's positions swapped. That being said, the only thing I swapped are their lives; their personalities are staying the same. Adrien has a crush on Marinette so he flirts and makes puns with her, and Ladybug (Lady Noire) has a crush on Chat (Mister Bug) so she's a stuttering mess around him.</p><p>For the sake of this fic, Nathaniel never had a crush on Marinette; the guys wouldn't be that cruel. Also, please don't ask about the names (especially for the name of the operation). I got lazy and couldn't think of anything else :P</p><p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Adrien asked Nino as his best friend got all of their friends to settle down in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Nino said. “You’ll ask Mari out, she’ll say yes, and you guys can have your happily ever after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve already asked her out multiple times,” he said, “and she turned me down each time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino rolled his eyes. “That’s because you never asked seriously. With all your flirting and puns, she just thought it was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien frowned. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Nino turned to the boys and cleared his throat to get their attention. “Listen up, dudes! My man here has a problem, and we’re here to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ivan asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably something to do with Marinette,” Nathaniel said, his nose buried in his sketchbook. Nino walked over and promptly snatched it out of his hands. The red haired boy looked up in indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention!” Nino hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, didn’t you ask Marinette out once already?” Kim frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically speaking, Adrien has already asked her out 381 times,” Max said, adjusting his glasses. “She just never took him seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in question blushed at the statement. “No one ever told me that,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s so obvious she thought you were joking.” Nino patted his friend comfortingly on the shoulder. “That’s why we’re here to help you ask her out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the proper way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino grinned. “You’re about to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Adrien was seriously questioning letting Nino take the reins of this “mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ivan’s supposed to have a fake parking sign and put it next to the bodyguard’s car?” Kim furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and Ivan’s codename is ‘Grape’, so use it,” Nino said. He pointed at Nathaniel next. “And you, ‘Apple’? What is your role?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to tell the police officer that a car is parked illegally,” Nathaniel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino nodded, satisfied. “And then ‘Pear’”--he pointed at Max--“will let us know when ‘Strawberry’ is done with her photoshoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Strawberry?’” Ivan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Marinette,” Max supplied. “But instead of meeting up with her bodyguard, she will instead find ‘Banana.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which, after realizing her bodyguard isn’t there, she’ll instead have the time to talk with him,” Nino said. “This is where I come in. ‘Kiwi’, aka me, will signal to the rickshaw driver to drive to where the bodyguard’s car was supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Adrien asks Marinette to come on the rickshaw with him,” Ivan added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Banana’</span>
  </em>
  <span> asks ‘Strawberry’, yes,” Nino said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the two of them go on the rickshaw together, take a romantic ride along the Seine and over the Ponts des Arts, get ice cream from André, and then I’ll run by and shower them with rose petals,” Kim finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your codename?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Pineapple’,” Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino clapped his hands together excitedly. “Exactly! See, bro? This is gonna be great, and you’ll finally be together with the love of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t see why we need to go through with this plan,” Adrien said. “If I just ask her out like I’ve already done--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needs to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude,” Nino said. “That’s the only way she’ll take you seriously. And your flirting and puns are anything but romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Nathaniel shrugged apologetically when Adrien stared at him in disbelief. “You scare her away more than you attract her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed. “Fine, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino grinned. “Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan raised his hand. “Don’t we need a name for the operation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right!” Kim exclaimed. “All good plans have names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Operation: Secret Smoothie?” Max suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Operation: Secret Smoothie?” Adrien asked in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the fruits for our codenames can be used in smoothies,” Max explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Nino pumped his fist in the air. The rest of the boys cheered along with him as Adrien stood there, baffled. “Operation: Secret Smoothie, here we come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be a disaster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Adrien was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, he was cursing under his breath as he ran to find a place to transform. An akuma was now wreaking havoc where the boys’ “master plan” had taken place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been going fine for a while; all the guys did what they were supposed to. With every step Adrien was closer and closer to asking the love of his life out. But then a couple of mishaps happened here and there, and soon the whole plan had spiraled out of control. The akuma showing up only made things worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. He hadn’t even gotten anywhere close to Marinette with this convoluted plan. It would’ve been better if he asked her in his own, straightforward way. Although his friends only had his best intentions at heart, sometimes they could be a bit too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Adrien,” Tikki said reassuringly, flying up and over his shoulder. “I’m sure things with you and Marinette will work out soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Adrien smiled. “But in the meantime, we’ll just have to settle for an epic battle alongside Lady Noire. Tikki, spots on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The akuma didn’t take too long to defeat, and Mister Bug was soon leaping away to detransform before walking over to meet the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino sighed in relief when he saw Adrien. “There you are, dude! We’ve all been worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, where were you?” Kim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hiding over there.” He gestured vaguely to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for the date with Marinette,” Nathaniel said, patting Adrien’s shoulder sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s over there,” Ivan said, pointing to the steps of the Trocadéro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can ask her after all,” Max said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded. “I will. And this time, no convoluted plans. I’ll be as sincere as I can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming this way!” Nino ushered the guys off to the side. “Good luck dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien,” Marinette said, walking towards him. “What’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just on a stroll,” he said, rubbing his hand awkwardly against the back of his neck. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing a photoshoot,” she said. She looked off to the side to see her bodyguard waiting for her. “I’ve got to go. It was nice seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Adrien exclaimed. Marinette turned around and gazed at him questioningly. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>purrty</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure there are other </span>
  <em>
    <span>pawsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys out there, but would you like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat-ch</span>
  </em>
  <span> coffee together sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he heard a groan from where the guys were hiding. He ignored them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes in good humor. “Cat puns again? Really?” She shook her head fondly at him. “You might wanna step up your game a little if you’re gonna ask a girl out, Adrien. And now I really gotta go,” she said as her bodyguard continued to look annoyed. “Catch you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she stepped into the car, and they drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a sigh and turned around to face his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it looks like that didn’t work out,” Ivan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat puns, bro? Really?” Kim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed that that kind of flirting scared her away,” Nathaniel said. Ivan nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll fall for me someday,” Adrien said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep dreaming dude,” Nino said. “At this rate, she’ll never fall for your dorkiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He merely smiled. “We’ll see about that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>